El precio de un error
by Gabi kahio pierce
Summary: A veces el subconsciente no es el mejor aliado cuando algo nos atormenta, y mucho menos si nos traiciona con recuerdos transformados en sueños sobre una persona que no está junto a nosotros. A Haruka le costó mucho aprender sobre su error, sólo espera poder resolverlo y recuperar lo que dejó escapar. ¡Soy nueva y ya me gustó escribir! xD espero que sea de su agrado :D


Ok…. Wow! Esperen, debo poner en orden mis ideas….. ejem… esta bien, ahora si ya aquí voy , si puedo ser sincera, nunca creí que estuviera escribiendo fuera de una pequeña libreta que poseo que cumple la función de confidente. Y el hecho de que haya gustado mi pequeño one-shot basado en la vida real, se siente realmente hermoso! Nunca creí que pudiera experimentar la emoción de las personas que escriben en esta página :D. espero que no se harten de esta súoer nota, pero como soy nueva en este aspecto, debo aclarar que no sé cómo agradecer por los reviews fuera de las historias! Jejeje. Por último, sólo quiero decir… Aidan Ross… Wow! Muchísimas gracias! Creéme que un review viniendo de ti es un halago hermoso! Tus historias me fascinan! Y el hecho de que dijeras todas esas cosas bonitas a una persona amateur por completo ha sido lo que me ha motivado a subir otro pequeño one-shot! Gracias! xD. Sieghart jf, gracias por tu review tan hermoso! Y gracias por poner mi historia en tus historias favoritas! Es increíble! Jejeje perdón si me he alargado mucho! Sin más los dejo con otra pequeña historia basada en un pensamiento real.

Aclarar que ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen no está de más .

Era una calurosa noche de verano y Haruka había llegado temprano; prometió pasar por ella como siempre lo había hecho. Tocó la puerta y la recibió su padre; ella no sintió nervio o temor alguno puesto que era considerada parte de la familia, así que entró, saludó y se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Michiru.

A mitad del camino, ella pudo oler su perfume, si bien no era un perfume muy ntenso, era una fragancia fresca que no puede pasar desapercibida. Se dejó embriagar un momento por ese aroma y continúo con su camino.

Al llegar a su destino, se percató de que la puerta del cuarto se encontraba entreabierta, así que solamente ingresó, sin llamar o preguntar si podía. Así que cuando lo hizo, simplemente se quedó sin habla.

Michiru, como era su costumbre, se había retrasado en su arreglo y todavía no se encontraba lista; y como sabía que estaba retrasada ni siquiera se percató de que Haruka estaba en el umbral de la puerta y la estaba observando.

Haruka no podía moverse, Mich estaba en ropa interior negra y cubierta por una pequeña bata del mismo color que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y que se encontraba semi abierta, viéndose al espejo porque todavía no decidía qué vestido era el que le favorecía más. Al verla, inmediatamente pensó que la lencería que estaba usando era endemoniadamente sexy y que esa pequeña bata no la cubría lo suficiente, porque podía ver que su brasier tenía pequeños encajes y que su pantaleta era muy pequeña. Salió de su trance y carraspeó para que Mich se diera cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sola en su habitación.

Cuando la chica de cabello aguamarina se percató de la presencia de Haruka, se sonrojó de manera violenta e intentó cerrar su bata y cubrirse con la ropa que estaba en su cama. Haruka sólo atinó a sonreír de lado y a mirarla de manera divertida.

- ¡Haruka que haces! ¿No ves que estoy semidesnuda? ¡Voltéate ahora mismo!- dijo Michiru.

-Pero Mich, ¡estoy aquí desde hace una hora! Te he estado observando y ¡créeme que no me desagrada para nada la vista!- dijo Haruka sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado.

Michi nunca pensó que podría llegar a sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, sintió que su cara ardía y pensó que podría pasar por un tomate sin problemas; y a pesar de todo, el comentario de su amiga no le desagradó en lo más mínimo, escondió una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a tentar a la suerte un poco.

-¿Enserio?- dijo con una sonrisa seductora- ¡Pues qué lástima! ¡Porque ese va a ser todo el espectáculo que podrás disfrutar!- arrojó la ropa que había tomado para cubrirse, se cerró la bata y se acercó a la chica de cabello dorado para empujarla y sacarla de la habitación. Antes de que eso sucediera, Haru adivinó que intentaban correrla y en un movimiento rápido esquivó el empujón de Michiru y la abrazó por detrás.

- Michi, en vez de perder el tiempo tratando de sacarme de aquí, deberías terminar de arreglarte porque se nos está haciendo tarde, aunque en tu caso, el llegar tarde es una costumbre- dijo sonriendo y sin soltarla para que la otra chica no pudiera golpearla. –Además, quería preguntarte si de casualidad me habías conseguido las cosas que te pedí- dijo haciendo voz de niña pequeña que ha esperado por algo durante mucho tiempo.

Michiru olvidó su molestia, sonrío, se separó de la chica y se encaminó a uno de los cajones de su cuarto, de donde sacó una chamarra estilo F1 autografiada por un competidor que era admirado y adorado por la rubia. Haruka sólo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la prenda que la chica aguamarina exhibía entre sus manos.

-Tienes suerte de que mi tía le hiciera una entrevista al señor Michael Schumacher antes de su retiro, y de que el señor haya sido un encanto y haya querido firmar esta chamarra- dijo la aguamarina acercándose para entregarle la chamarra a la otra chica, que no se podía mover a causa del asombro.

-¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! ¡Fantástico! ¡No tengo palabras! ¡Estaré eternamente agradecida con la tía Setsuna! ¡Por favor dile que luego le doy por haberme traído este hermoso obsequio!- dijo la rubia casi sin respirar y gritando a causa de la euforia.

-¿Le darás? Mejor dame a mí, yo fui la que la convenció de pedirle el autógrafo al súper corredor- dijo Michiru de manera pícara y con una sexy sonrisa.

Haruka la miró con desconcierto por un momento, hasta que procesó todo lo que había dicho y sonrío; adivinando a donde iba la conversación y divisando la oportunidad de "jugar" con su amiga. –oh, está bien, si quieres a ti también te puedo agradecer- dijo mientras se acercaba a Michiru, para desatarle el nudo de su bata mientras mordía su cuello. Michiru no opuso resistencia, pero después de unos segundos de permitir que Haruka la mordiera y provocara miles de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, la alejó, le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a maquillarse.

La rubia se desconcertó por el brusco cambio de la otra chica, pero no le dio mucha importancia debido a que siempre jugaban de esa manera. Así que decidió acostarse en la cama para poder ver la televisión mientras esperaba a que la otra chica terminara de arreglarse. No habían pasado más de 2 minutos, cuando Michiru se abalanzó sobre la otra chica y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, impresionando a la rubia, quien no acababa de entender la situación y ya tenía los brazos aprisionados sobre su cabeza.

-Sólo quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo hace unos minutos- dijo la aguamarina sonriendo y acercándose al cuello de la rubia para besarlo y morderlo como sólo ella sabía que surtiría algún efecto en la rubia.

Salida de su impresión inicial, la chica rubia se concentró en las sensaciones que la chica de cabello aguamarina producía en su cuerpo, por eso no se percató de que Michiru había dejado de morderle el cuello y ahora la besaba en los labios. Al principio Haruka se sorprendió; no era raro que jugaran de esa manera, pero nunca se habían besado, porque los besos no son para las amigas. Sin embargo, Haru superó la impresión y se dejó llevar por el delicioso beso, un beso lento, lleno de amor y de nuevas sensaciones.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas cambiaron para las dos chicas, iniciaron una relación estable, los padres de Michiru, a pesar de su sobresalto con la noticia; supieron aceptarla, diciéndole que la amaban por sobre todas las cosas y que si ella era feliz, ellos también. Michiru se sentía en las nubes, tenía unos padres maravillosos y una persona que no solo la amaba, sino que además era su mejor amiga y confidente.

Así pasó el tiempo y llegó la costumbre, Michiru aún amaba a Haruka como el primer día, y aunque ambas trataban de no caer en la monotonía, había ocasiones en las que era inevitable. Hasta aquél día en el que Michiru le dio una bofetada a Haruka en medio de la calle.

Entonces Haruka abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama, acción que hizo que un ligero mareo se apoderara de ella. Cuando pudo recuperarse, se percató de que se encontraba en su departamento. Miró a su alrededor y visualizó un despertador que marcaba las 3:00am. La rubia se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para mojar su cara. Cuando volvió se dio cuenta de que su pijama estaba empapada en sudor y decidió ir a su cómoda para cambiarse.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado de ropa se acercó a otro cajón y extrajo un pedazo de papel que se veía arrugado y medio borroso por las veces que lo había tomado y por las lágrimas que había derramado sobre él. Regresó a su cama, se acomodó en ella y comenzó a leer.

Haruka:

Cuando me tocas, siento morir; cuando tus dedos rozan mi piel, poco a poco voy perdiendo mi voluntad y me voy dejando llevar a tu ritmo. Tú me dominas y me tienes a tu disposición; de mi mente ya no puedo sacarte; poco a poco comienzo a amarte.

Pero sé que nunca me pertenecerás, debo conformarme con mirarte, es una lenta agonía para mi corazón estar a tu lado cada día; pero si te alejas, sé que voy a morir.

Te has convertido en mi todo, eres el aire que respiro, la primera persona en mi mente y corazón, eres lo que más amo en este mundo, eres en mi vida lo más especial; pues tú pudiste derribar todos los muros que había levantado para que la gente no pudiera lastimarme, contigo no importaba nada, te mostré mi corazón y mi alma al desnudo. Tatuaste mi mente con tu aroma y mi piel con el roce de tus dedos. Eres una de las personas más maravillosas, únicas y sorprendentes que existen, eso fue lo que me enamoró desde el primer momento.

Pero tu amor para mí está prohibido, creo que tu corazón no me perteneció, y aunque en este momento esté muriendo, debo decir que ahora le pertenece a alguien más, alguien que a mi parecer no lo merece, porque antes de que estuvieras conmigo, no supo conservarlo y darle el valor que para mí tiene.

Mi corazón expulsa una lágrima por cada palabra plasmada en este momento, y es frustrante pensar que todo lo que vivimos tal vez no significó nada para ti. Te ofrezco una disculpa por la bofetada la última tarde que nos vimos, pero el verte con ella rebasó mis límites y actúe sin pensar.

La vida está llena de situaciones en las que se puede ganar o perder. Reconozco que esta vez perdí Haruka. Sólo soy una persona que deseaba hacerte feliz, quería que me miraras y me dijeras que me amabas. Pero ya no quiero quererte de la forma en que te quiero, ya no quiero sufrir, quiero arrancarme el corazón, quiero que en mi mente ya no estés presente. Por eso es que me voy, para no morir cada vez que te encuentre en la calle con otra persona. Te dejo libre para que puedas ser feliz, para que ella pueda darte lo que no encontraste en mí. Espero de todo corazón que con ella encuentres bienestar.

Mi amada Haru, te dejo esta carta junto con todo el amor que siento por ti, junto con todos los sueños, esperanzas y metas que pensamos juntas, se queda contigo una parte de mi corazón que no podrá recuperarse. Espero que dejando todo eso junto a ti, no me duela hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Sólo deseo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no mirar atrás, para no arrepentirme y quedarme esperando que todo haya sido un mal sueño, un malentendido; esperando que vuelvas a mi lado.

Todo quedará como un bello recuerdo, sólo espero que no me olvides, porque yo nunca te olvidaré y siempre le pediré a Selene que seas feliz. Así como yo buscaré mi felicidad en otro lugar.

Gracias por todo Haru, te amo.

Tuya por siempre

Michiru

Para ese entonces, Haruka no podía controlar lo sollozos que salían de su boca y los temblores de sus manos. Recordó la vez en que encontró esa carta en la mesa del comedor. Intentó no sentirse tan culpable y justificar lo que había hecho. Intentó por un tiempo ser feliz con la persona por la que había dejado a Michiru, sin embargo, esa relación duró muy poco porque se dio cuenta de que nunca había dejado de amar a la chica de cabello aguamarina y que había cometido un error. Intentó encontrarla por todos los medios, pero ni siquiera las personas más cercanas a Michiru sabían su paradero.

Pasó el tiempo y Haruka se convenció de que nunca volvería a ver a Michiru, algunas personas que mantenían contacto con la chica de tez de porcelana le aseguraban a la rubia que se encontraba bien, pero no le decían más.

Haruka se acostumbró a vivir con la sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida, trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta altas horas de la madrugada para no llegar a una casa vacía. Trataba de no pensar en Michiru; pero cuando sueños como el que había tenido asaltaban su mente trayendo recuerdos, no podía evitar sacar una carta de un cajón de su recámara. Una carta que le había dejado la única persona que la había amado con todo lo que ella representaba, virtudes, defectos, manías y demás. Una carta que significaba lo único que quedaba de Michiru Kahio. Una carta que siempre le recordaba lo que había tenido y había dejado ir; y sin embargo, era una carta que la hacía fuerte, que la hacía pensar que si en algún momento se volvía a encontrar con aquella chica, la recuperaría. Sabía que no volvería a cometer el mismo error y que la haría eternamente feliz. Era una carta que significaba promesas. Promesa de búsqueda y promesa de amor eterno.

Nota de la autora:

Ok, es un one shot más largo de lo que imaginé! Creo que realmente me inspiré mientras lo escribía. Espero que sea del agrado de las personas, y que si lo desean me lo hagan saber, y si no fue de su agrado también xD pero por favor sin insultos, si ofendí a alguien de alguna manera ofrezco una disculpa. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerme. Cuídense y les mando un gran abrazo :3

Atte. Gabi Kahio Pierce. :D


End file.
